In general, bicycles move forward by rotating wheels with power generated when a person steps on pedals with his or her feet.
The bicycles include three-wheeled vehicles, four-wheeled bicycles, and bicycles for water or ice which move in places other than the ground.
The bicycles are representative means of transportation that use power by a person, and have been widely used. In recent years, the bicycles have been used for various applications such as means for promoting health as exercise equipment and means for enjoying recreation. Further, there is an increasing demand for the bicycles due to their environment-friendly characteristics.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a bicycle according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a general bicycle 1 includes wheels 2, frame 3, pedals 4, a chain 5, a fixed saddle 6, and a handle 7. In this case, the fixed saddle 6 on which a rider sits is fixed to a seat post 8 as a vertical shaft of a frame 3.
As stated above, in the bicycle 1 according to the related art, since the fixed saddle 6 is fixed to the seat post 8 in most cases, the fixed saddle 6 is not moved in a moving direction of the bicycle 1 or an opposite direction thereto.
However, unlike the bicycle according to the related art, if the fixed saddle 6 can be moved in the moving direction of the bicycle 1 or the opposite direction thereto, it is possible to easily change a position of the saddle 6 to be suitable for body sizes of users of the bicycle 1 even during moving without inconvenience even when the users have different body sizes.